¿nos veremos otra vez ?
by akari.herondale.50
Summary: Bilbo emprende su viaje en el barco elfico, no a algun lugar terrenal si no ha donde su amado thorn lo espera para emprender ahora un nuevo viaje en otra vida universo alterno apartir del segundo capitulo
1. nos vemos despues

La verdad es que cada que recuerdo ese momento aun siento lagrimas en mis ojos, la verdad Thorin he deseado mil veces el pedir a alguien que termine con mi vida para ver si en otra vida puedo encontrarte para ver si aun me estas esperando, aun recuerdas lo último que te dije?, espérame a donde quiera que vallas no sigas el camino sin mí, no sé si lo has cumplido, no sé si has seguido tu camino solo o buscaste a otra persona, no sé ni siquiera si después de la muerte aun puedes esperarme, pero la esperanza de que lo estás haciendo me mantiene aun en pie, es lo que me hace seguir .

He escrito mi libro, sobre lo que i vivimos por que así los recuerdos son más fuertes y aun puedo ver tu rostro dentro de mi mente, tu cabello tus fuertes hombros, puedo verte sonriéndome abrazándome y dando todo el calor, dándonos promesas de amor durante la noche, promesas que no pudiste completar por que el destino simplemente así no lo quiso, promesas que… ya perdone que no pudieras cumplir.

Ahora se acerca el final de mi vida, yo Bilbo Baggins ya he recorrido mucho camino, Frodo me ha mantenido vivo pero ahora sé que él puede estar sin mí y yo puedo por fin emprender el viaje para buscarte esta vez el viaje no tendrá regreso y no quiero que lo tenga, quiero llegar a donde tu este y que me tomes en tus brazos por siempre sin dejar que me aleje de ti.

Me he recostado en mi cama, viendo al techo de este barco Elfico, dejándome arrullar por las olas, le he dicho a Frodo y a Gandalf que no lloren que yo iré con quien más quiero, he dejado que mi cuerpo se relaje y poco a poco mi vista quede en negro, un negro tan profundo que nada puedo ver delante de mí, ni siquiera puedo verme a mí mismo, pero la obscuridad no dura mucho tiempo, delante de mi todo comienza a clarear y sin moverse un mundo se revela primero temo que siga vivo y solo me hubiese quedado dormido pero ese temor se quita al ver, altos arboles y sentir pasto suave bajo mis pies, doy pasos suaves todo se siente extraño moverme, me siento más ligero menos atado a lo corpóreo, se siente tan bien que comienzo a caminar correr y reír, en ese momento me doy cuenta que soy yo Bilbo joven con cabello castaño piel lisa , sonrió y me dejo tirar en el pasto .

Escucho pasos cerca de mi pero no me alarmo no creo que algo pueda dañarme aquí, pero después de los pasos escucho risas conocidas, levanto la cabeza para lograr ver lo que creí conocido, unos jóvenes enanos pelinegro y rubio. "FILI KILI "– grito con algo de emoción corriendo a ellos a abrazarlos ellos ríen diciendo que viví mucho realmente pero que no me querían ver en ese lugar pronto, rio con felicidad por eso he encontrado a mis viejos amigos, pero la felicidad es mayor al escuchar "el tío Thorin ha estado esperándote todo este tiempo" de inmediato pido que me lleven a él y ellos me llevan sin decir una palabra pero aun sonriendo.

Estoy nervioso muy nervioso realmente, después de todo este tiempo llegar y ver de nuevo a Thorin aquel a quien solo en sueños había visto de nuevo, que le diría que haría al verlo frente a mi . no caminamos mucho , llegamos a un pequeño claro del bosque rodeado de arboles altos y de apariencia muy vieja pero parecían que jamás morirían, en el centro una enorme mesa llena de comida y bebida, sentado en ella estaba Thorin, con su cabello ondulado y largo sus imponentes ojos azules que parecieron llenarse de felicidad al verme de nuevo, Thorin se levanto incluso tirando algunos platos y fue a donde estaba, se quedo viéndome un rato como contemplado y asegurándose que realmente estaba frente al, y me tomo en brazos un abrazo fuerte y cálido se sentía realmente bien regresar a esa seguridad.

Me abrazo por un buen rato y me llevo después a la mesa para comer beber y fumar de una larga pipa con el tabaco mas bueno que había probado, la comida sabia mas deliciosa que toda la que antes había probado, pero todo eso se opacaba con la sola presencia de Thorin, cuando comimos me levanto para ir caminando por ese bosque en el cual me dijo que nadie se perdía todos sabían el camino de regreso a la gran mesa. Me llevo por los troncos de los árboles y las ramas y arbustos hasta quedar en completa soledad, una soledad y silencio sin pájaros ni susurro del viento, en otro tiempo seria espantoso, pero ahora me parecía sumamente agradable.

Thorin se inclino frente a mí un poco para que su rostro quedara justo enfrente del mío y nuestros ojos se encontraran, pude fácilmente perderme en sus ojos , tan azules como el mar tan profundos y bellos, estaba tan perdido en sus ojos que no me percate que su rostro se acercaba, no me di cuenta hasta que sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos , me sorprendí un poco pero no me aparte en cambio los bese primero un beso suave, luego con deseo, tantos años separados ahora de nuevo podía sentir esos suaves labios sobre los míos, se aparto un poco de mi diciendo " realmente tardaste en regresar a mi" no me reclamaba incluso parecía alegrarse de que hubiese vivido una larga vida en la tierra media "tenia que cuidar a un pequeño hobbit que vivía conmigo" comente para volver a besar sus labios.

"este es un lugar de paso, regresaremos a la vida terrenal" me comento mientras acariciaba mi rostro con una sonrisa, "una vida terrenal donde te buscare de nuevo y te aseguro encontrarte" completo y yo solo pude asentir abrazándole con mucha fuerza respondiendo que lo esperaría cuando eso pasara pero que por ahora solo quería disfrutar de su compañía y de su calor, y me concedió ese deseó quedándonos juntos por mucho tiempo más.


	2. nos encontramos de nuevo

Un lugar de paso, Thorin me dijo eso sabía que era porque no tendríamos mucho tiempo en ese lugar juntos, pero todo el tiempo que lo estuvimos fue realmente hermoso, caminando por los arboles solía tomarle de la mano y contarle todo lo que paso después de su muerte, le contaba mucho acerca de Frodo y de la comarca, también de la guerra del anillo, no tenía mucho que ver dentro de las batallas pero si en la causa de esa guerra, cosa que nunca me perdoné.

Los días fueron transcurriendo, entre risas canciones y comida, todo lo que realmente le gustaba a los hobbits, todo lo que realmente me gustaba, estar en compañía de Fili, Kili, Balin, y con algunos otros miembros de la compañía que ya habían pasado a ese plano pero sobre todo con Thorin, con él me había pasado casi todo ese tiempo, no supe cuanto pasó exactamente pero sabía que ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Un día estando todos tranquilos se acerco un… un mago era Gandalf pero no, el no podía estar muerto, fui corriendo hasta donde él se encontraba viéndole algo enojado preguntando el por qué estaba con ellos y solo contesto un simple "tengo buenos trucos Bilbo pero aun no muero" contesto con tranquilidad y riendo un poco, ya diciendo el motivo de su visita el cual era regresar a una vida mortal, no entendió muy bien pero explico Gandalf con tranquilidad.

" dentro del universo no solo existe el mundo que ustedes conocen. A la par en un espacio tiempo diferente existen otros mundos, igual de grandes y magníficos, no en todos contienen magia ni tantas especies como en la tierra media, pero tienen su encanto a su manera, cuando llegues a esa vida no recuerdas nada de lo pasado hasta regresar de nuevo a este lugar, tu vida de hobbit fue la primera que tu alma tuvo, por eso no recuerdas ninguna otra, pero Balin recuerda más vidas por que su alma ya ha tenido más aventuras en otros mundos , así que disfruta esa vida porque todas las vidas tienen su encanto, el simple hecho de vivir es una gran magia aprovecha para que esta vez tu historia con Thorin sea diferente " no entendí por completo todo, pero Balin afirmo con la cabeza el recordar alguna otra existencia antes de la vivida como enano.

Vi a Thorin no quería separarme de él pero si tenía que hacerlo, si así era su destino debía aceptarlo. Thorin se acerco a mí diciendo que no tuviese miedo que él me buscaría en esa y mil vidas mas, sonreí y le bese rápidamente, después de eso pareció como si todo se desvaneciera y se volvió completamente obscuro y todas las formas incluso recuerdos desaparecieron de mi, era una persona en blanco ya no un hobbit.

**Después de 20 años **

Mi vida ha pasado en aparente calma, entre libros y estanterías, cuidando todo del polvo y el tiempo para que no se deterioren, soy un simple humano trabajando en algo que me gusta, una persona a la que no le gustan los cambios ni las cosas extravagantes. Prefiero pasar la tarde en mi jardín a salir a algún bar y cosa asi, alguien podría decirme aburrido pero prefiero que todo sea mas calmado.

Ese día como todos saldría a comer algo después de mi turno y después iría a mi casa a leer un buen libro trabajar en mi jardín o simplemente comer recostarme o fumar algo, tome mis cosas mi abrigo ya que el frio comenzaba a hacerse notable, tome las llaves de mi auto y de mi departamento saliendo en silencio de librería fui directo a un restaurante que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras, entrado y pidiendo algo de comida.

Pocos minutos pasaron para que un hombre más alto que yo, de cabello largo y negro, una barba del mismo color y ojos azul entrara al restaurante a comer también, la impresión que primeramente pude tener de él fue mala , un rebelde que se cree mejor que los demás, tal vez es un delincuente por como viste , cualquier pensamiento mío sobre él fueron negativos, una mala persona, debía alejarme pero, por más que lo intentaba mis ojos no podían dejar de seguir sus movimientos, eran algo rudos pero no en exceso.

Continúe viendo a ese hombre cada que notaba que él no estaba viendo hacia la dirección donde estaba , comencé a pensar que era una persona interesante ,pero seguía sin poder quitar esos pensamientos negativos sobre el de mi mente, pero ahora tenía la duda de quién podría ser, una duda dentro de mí que no podía comprender del todo, no suelo salir a buscar peligros o " aventuras" no me gustaba salirme de mi zona de confort, y esperaba no hacerlo, de igual manera solo era un hombre que tal como había aparecido ahora se iría, las posibilidades de encontrármelo de nuevo eran nulas ya que nunca antes lo había visto en ese restaurante, por lo menos no mientras yo lo frecuentaba por lo que las posibilidades de verlo de nuevo eran pocas.

Así como llego tomo su cerveza y un plato de comida que no pude distinguir que era se levanto pagando y saliendo de el restaurante , tuve la extraña sensación de que debía levantarme e ir tras él, pero me detuve antes de hacerlo , era una persona extraña era peligroso ir tras él, era una locura, no soy de esas personas que se arriesgan en vano , así que decidí mantenerme en mi asiento y simplemente dejarlo ir y continuar con mi comida.

Cuando termine mi comida page y Salí del establecimiento mire a todos lados con esperanza que aquel hombre estuviese cercas pero no, se había alejado ya, de cierta manera estaba bien que estaba pensado , simplemente debía dejar de pensar en eso y seguir con mi vida.

Después de eso me fui directamente a mi departamento, el día se había puesto más frio, las nubes habían cubierto el cielo y eso hiso descender la temperatura, un día agradable para quedarse dentro de casa con un buen libro, un chocolate caliente y una manta sobre las piernas. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice, pasándome lo que quedaba del día y de la noche leyendo un libro, hasta que me quede dormido en el sofá donde estaba con el libro cerrado sobre las piernas.

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde aquel incidente del restaurante, no pensaba ya mucho en eso, solo algún pensamiento fugas de los ojos de aquel hombre y de su largo cabello, únicamente eso llegaba a pensar. Estoy ahora en la librería acomodando algunos libros de estantería en estantería y registrando los libros, regrese a él mostrados cuando escuche que alguien había entrado cuando llegue me sorprendí por ver aquellos ojos azules que seguían de vez en cuando en mis pensamientos.

"buenos días puedo ayudarle en algo" le pregunte percatándome que me encontraba nervioso, ¿porque lo estaba? no tenia ningún motivo para estarlo, el solo sonrió pero de manera apenas perceptible y me pidió un libro que estaba buscando, asentí y Salí a buscarlo encontrándolo al poco tiempo regresando con él para mostrárselo, al parecer si era el libre que buscaba porque lo compro.

Al ser una compra con tarjeta de crédito le pedí alguna identificación, cuando el tome vi el nombre "Thorin" que nombre más extraño no lo había escuchado nunca antes pero de igual manera me resultaba algo familiar.

Realice la compra pasándole su libro y tarjetas sonriéndole de manera amable como a todos los clientes , Thorin solo agradeció y se fue , lo vi salir por la puerta, solo deseaba que regresara o de nuevo verlo.

Y así pasaron los días con calma como generalmente eran los días dentro de la librería, como por lo general eran mis días dentro de toda mi vida, de la librería a mi casa, algunas veces a comer a aquel restaurante, pero nunca volví a ver a aquel chico por lo menos no dentro del restaurante.

Un día de invierno hubo una fuerte nevada cuando me encontraba en la librería, y para desgracia no tenia las cadenas para las llantas, así que sería peligroso irme en auto con las calles llenas de nieve , así que haría la travesía de caminar hasta mi casa, no era muy lejos pero con el clima solo esperaba no congelarme, tome mi abrigo y una bufanda que por suerte traía ya estaba por anoche ya que me toco el turno de la tarde, metí mis manos a los bolsillos del abrigo comenzando a caminar, el aire helado comenzó a pegar contra mi rostro, comencé a caminar mas rápido para intentar llegar a mi departamento pero la ventisca comenzó a empeorar la nieve caia y bueno yo estaba en medio de ella sin saber a dónde ir y ahora si congelándome , pero cuando había perdido las esperanzas de salvarme de ese frio sentí que alguien me jalaba al interior de un edificio, no me había dado cuenta antes pero era el único insensato que estaba en la calle con ese clima.

"que pensabas hacer podías haber tenido hipotermia o algo así" escuche una voz ronca y profunda pero estaba concentrado en brindarme calor, sentí un abrigo extra sobre mis hombros y agradecí por eso" tú eres el chico de la librería que esta como a 5 calles de este lugar no? " ahora si levante la vista cuando ya no me sentía casi congelado, pero lo que vi me quito el habla, se trataba de Thorin, aquel que estaba robado mis pensamientos, si no tuviera ya la cara roja por el frio seguramente se hubiese notado mi sonrojo.

" si..soy yo" fue lo único que pude articular sintiéndome ahora un completo idiota pero Thorin no dijo nada solo sonrió un poco, "¿tu quien eres?" pregunte con algo de tosquedad

"soy Thorin, acabo de mudarme a esta parte de la ciudad a este edificio y sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero , quieres ir a mi apartamento se encuentra subiendo las escaleras esta mas cálido en ese lugar " asentí de inmediato pero luego me sentí aun mas como un idiota, que me encontraba haciendo, subiendo al apartamento de un completo desconocido, eso era peligroso que tal si era alguien malo como había pensado al verlo en el restaurante, pero negué confiaría por lo menos esta vez en alguien, así que subí las escaleras siguiendo a Thorin .


	3. por la tormenta

Primero que nada D: ME DISCULPO por que no había subido nada la universidad me tenía muy ocupada, y también me disculpo por que el capitulo es realmente corto, no tenía mucha inspiración para hacerlo pero prometo el siguiente estará más extenso ( ya tengo ideas ) y será más pronto ( eso depende de mis profesores D: )

Me encontré subiendo las escaleras junto a Thorin, agradecía aquello ya que sentía que moría de frio y así se podría calentar un poco más, llegamos frente a una puerta de madera y el la abrió dejándome pasar a su apartamento, era pequeño pero bien ordenado y limpio, se sentía más cálido seguro tenía algún calentador dentro de la casa pero ya sentía el calor regresando a mi cuerpo.

" quieres chocolate caliente " la voz profunda de aquel chico de cabello largo me hiso salir de mis pensamientos y solo asentí un poco torpe, cuando el chico salió de su campo visual se quedo viendo a todas partes examinando aquel lugar, era interesante lleno de guitarras colgadas o guardadas cuidadosamente, pero aparte de eso era un apartamento normal, pero que mas esperaba alguna cueva terrorífica y gótica? , me reí de mi mismo al darme cuenta de los pensamientos que había tenido, Thorin era un hombre común y corriente como todos , bueno tales solo más interesante que los demás, y eso era algo que le gustaba.

Al poco rato Thorin regreso con a el chocolate caliente, lo sostuve con mis dos manos y sentí el calor y como mis dedos comenzaban a desentumecerse y podía sentirlos de nuevo , bebió lentamente aquella taza de chocolate ya sintiéndome completamente bien, no me sentía frio tal vez podría ahora si con ese calor de nuevo en su cuerpo llegar a su casa, pero en primer lugar vio por la ventana y , o que decepción la ventisca era más fuerte y cuando menos lo espero comenzó a estornudar, bieeen perfecto no podría irse ahora pero eso significaba pasar la noche en la casa de prácticamente un desconocido de cabello largo y ojos amenazante, pero de cierta manera eso ya no me preocupaba tanto, había algo en Thorin que inspiraba confianza.

Mis estornudos siguieron, no podía ser que ahora se enfermara en casa de Thorin, no quería causarle más problemas pero quien podía mandar sobre su cuerpo, igual si no se daba cuenta mejor para mí, cuando llegara a casa podría hacerme bolita dentro de las cobijas y pasar en ese lugar hasta que el resfriado hubiese pasado.

"que sucede te vez algo rojo"- de nuevo su voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos y lo vi sin entender mucho, no sabía si estaba sonrojado por el simple hecho de estar junto a él o por alguna otra razón, sentí su mano algo áspera pero de toque no tan brusco sobre mi frente, "tienes un poco de fiebre, será mejor que te de algo para bajarlo"

"no, no, no así estoy bien no te preocupes me tratare llegando mi departamento" me levante pero fui devuelto a mi lugar de un movimiento rápido, cuando me di cuenta de eso solo vi a Thorin como buscando alguna respuesta

" la tormenta esta mas fuerte ahora crees que pondrás irte, quedare hasta que pase no hay problema para mi" me dijo mientras veía que se levantaba para salir e ir a arreglar la habitación para huéspedes, dejándome solo en la sala de Thorin, ya me sentía un poco mas cómodo a su lado pero también seguía sintiéndome mal por confiar en un completo extraño de una manera casi inmediata.

Al poco rato Thorin regreso para decirme que la habitación estaba lista, solo agradecí y hui a ella no quería causarle más problemas así que no dije nada de si me sentía mal o no, al llegar a la habitación note que a lado de la cama había un vaso con agua y algo parecido a una píldora vi y note que era para la fiebre, sonreí un poco y me la tome esperando así pudiera descansar ,después solo me metí a la cama para poder dormir un poco, sabía que eso probablemente me ayudaría a recuperarme de ese resfriado, y confiaba que la tormenta se hubiese acabado cuando amaneciera y así poder irme a mi casa.

En cuanto toque el colchón de la cama sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba y caía en un profundo sueño, acurrucado entre cobijas que me daban calor.

No supe cuanto tiempo quede dormido, pero al despertar después de quitarme el sueño por completo , lo primero que hice fue ver por la ventana con la esperanza de que la nevada se hubiese acabado, y si ya no había ventisca pero la nieve estaba alta , aun desde un tercer piso que era donde se encontraba el departamento de Thorin , se notaba que la nieve sobrepasaba el metro y medio, pero ya tal vez podría llegar a mi casa, siempre que mi anfitrión no me detuviera por algo.

Salí de la habitación, pero dejándola por completo ordenada, con la cama tendida y todo en su lugar, como si él no hubiese estado en ese cuarto, en cuanto Salí el olor a comida llego a mi nariz, estaba completamente hambriento pero como ya había planeado antes, no más problemas, no quería ser uno de esos huéspedes molestos.

"Thorin" , dije después de aclarar un poco mi garganta, no lo había notado pero la tenía algo irritada, antes de que siquiera pudiera continuar hablando , Thorin me dijo que me sentara para desayunar, intente objetarme pero no pude, termine obedeciendo sentándome a su lado , en aquella mesa que no era muy grande.

Thorin me sirvió algo de comida y comenzó a dar pequeños bocados, era obvio que cocinaba mejor pero la comida realmente no estaba tan mal, así que me termine todo agradeciendo de nuevo por su hospitalidad.

"Thorin gracias por todo pero creo que es tiempo de irme a casa " le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, quería irme a casa apara ya estar en mi cama pero a la vez había algo que me decía que siguiera en aquel apartamento que realmente se me hacía muy acogedor.

"la nieve esta alta, tu parece que estás enfermo será mejor que te quedes por lo menos una noche mas "me hablo mi anfitrión con su voz gruesa pero que ya me resultaba algo familiar.

"hee no yo no podría hacer eso, será mejor irme ya estoy abusando de tu hospitalidad" le dije queriendo caminar a la puerta y buscando mi abrigo pero él se interpuso entre la salida y yo, cosa que hiso que quedáramos muy cercas, que incluso podría sentir su calor y escuchar su respiración, sabía que mi rostro se había puesto completamente rojo así que desvié la mirada esperando que no lo notara.

"quédate insistiré en que lo hagas porque tu resfriado podría empeorar, no me hagas retenerte a la fuerza hasta que la nieve se derrita y puedas irte" Thorin seguía muy cerca de mi aunque no parecía tener ninguna otra intención rara.

"eso sería un secuestro, podría demandarte" le dije aunque claramente solo era una broma, no podría demandarlo por algo que internamente quería que pasara que me retuviera y no me dejara ir por lo menos no por el momento

"se que no me demandarías" dijo con seguridad casi arrogancia pero no me molesto por lo menos no mucho, con eso ya conseguí que me convenciera para quedarme otro día mas junto a él en aquel departamento .


End file.
